Voice Unprecedented
by lovelytunes
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe in which 007 and Tian Mo Xing are no longer Sheng Ying's students. Xiao Xing has been burdened with a problem since early childhood. But has she been seeing a faint glimmer of hope recently?
1. Running for One's Own

"I just like the feeling of holding your hands...When was the last time we did it? Once more, please....."

This was the first time I heard those words. From you? Whoever said it, I could differentiate a guy's voice for the first time too. Crisp, clear, distinct, gentle, approaching straight to my unheeding ears, and then, my heart deep within...Much more penetrating than all voices I have ever picked up before...Is this a prelude to a coming miracle? Through all and all, I could sense a change heading my way for the first time in 14 years! My hearing, having fallen to a slumber for that long, was showing signs of awakening...Oh Come, I will be waiting!

-Gui Gui (Li Xiao Xing's nickname in this story)

Tears filled her weak eyes as Gui Gui crouched down in front of the red public phone booth. She had failed again and it angered her boyfriend greatly. She embarrassed him for countless times by not being able to tell the difference between his voice and other guys'. She could understand how miserable this had caused him all along. So she led a life of self-hatred by shifting all blame into her own vulnerable heart. There was no remedy available and since the age of six, she has been frightened by the same intimidating voice without end. Or seemingly, rather. The reason was, today, on her 20th birthday, she sensed a difference seeping slowly but surely into her burdened soul.

For an instance, she sat bolt upright, looking at every direction in her immediate surroundings. She glanced at each corner of the street, making sure not to miss any, like a blurred child in search of parental comfort. Still with tears streaming more and more down her face, she finally stood up and kept asking silently herself that whoever was it uttering those words. True, she yearned to hear them spoken to her straight from Wang Zi, but it was not like the usual feeling he gave her. It was fresh and captivating. However, she did not have much choices, he still held the status as her boyfriend. He has not called it the end to their relationship yet. Gui Gui armed herself with the courage to believe. Perhaps, he was really the one who had spoken in the midst of her overwhelming sadness a minute ago. Thus, for now, she quickly wiped her soft wet cheeks dry and with the strong determination that had kept her will to survive on through the past years, she hasten herself to run searching for him again, like how she had always done whenever they got into disagreements.

From another side of the booth, Shi De tried to take the initiative to hold her hands once again, but she drew back and turned about to avoid his gaze.

"Phoebe...," he hesitated.

"Do you still not understand, Shi De?" she reminded out of frustration.

He breathed hard, "Okay, tell me then...What's the difference between our past and now?"

She did not bother to look back at him, "Difference?? How old were we then before you left for your overseas studies? It's that simple, time can change alot of things, even our hearts!"

He shook his head to reject her harsh words and went up to stand in front of her again, "What is time anyway? Even though I have been away for 3 years, it felt just like a blink of eye the moment I saw you. And when I was in England, it felt like eternity! Time is the most unstable substance in this world! Phoebe, don't you think so too?"

She only covered her ears, "I don't know...I really don't know, stop pressuring me! Stop calling my name!!" She shoved him aside and spotting the change in the traffic lights, ran hurriedly away across the street.

"Phoebe!!" Shi De called aloud and was about to chase after her when a passing car honked at him. The light has switched to red.


	2. The Old Still Remains

Gui Gui dialed his number for another time. She wondered if the phone would be turned off again.

"Happy Birthday!" she heard the familiar, though half-dreaded, repeated voice wishing sweetly. Gui Gui spun around instantly, only to find out there was a pair of couple not too far behind her. The guy was holding up an almost human-sized teddy bear to the girl. He spoke again and it was the same kind of cheerful tone as a few seconds ago. Only that, the words were not meant for her. He sounded exactly the same as Wang Zi, up to the limit which her ears could recognise. Well, who else could not be? As long as he is a guy in this world, no one's can be any different. The girl accepted the lavish gift and they hugged. Gui Gui turned about to avoid giving way to the sharp stab of envy hurting her heart. She grasped tightly onto her summer checked shirt, in a painful attempt to suppress the flow of emotions rushing furiously about within her.

The sound of agitated raindrops pushed through the humid atmosphere. Next second, a heavy downpour succeeded in drowning out all vain city noise. Gui Gui wiped her face and looked up at the clouded sky. She got even wetter as a result. Everyone now raced for the nearest cover available.

Having reached under the bus-stop shelter, Shi De sighed with relief. He took out his cellphone and speedily pressed her number. After some ringing tone, he got an incoming message alert. Noticing from a corner of his eye of a girl becoming drenched in the rain not too far away, he was about to hurry over when out of the blue, he saw a lady approached her and offered an umbrella. He figured she mouthed a word of thanks and the thing handed to her looked startlingly similar to Phoebe's. Scared that she might be soaked thoroughly in the midst of such weather, he quickly opened the text message and set off for another round of searching her again. He was determined to find her this time.

Gui Gui opened the umbrella with disappointment. Her only consolation was a kind soul had caught sight of her helplessness. She then walked slowly over to a public bench, sat down, and watched on as more and more puddles on the road before her started to form.

She longed to listen to that soothing clear voice once more, but it has since ventured beyond her reach. Now, each way she turned, every corner she went, was the same old authoritative utterance that clinged onto her for what seemed like ages. Whenever any guy started talking, she would have heard of him countless times before, because his voice belonged to every male she has ever come across.

Gui Gui dug into her bag for an old worn notepad and pen. She breathed hard and closed her eyes for a brief second to calm her feelings. Then, in complying with her routine, she started writing...

"Wang Zi,

I know you must have gotten intensely fade up with my series of apologies. Yes, I have to face it that I have failed again, much to your anger. There has been endless instances you have to put up with my cluelessness. My reaction to that person is a serious embarrassment to you and I understand how you feel. Sorry, I have yet to overcome this silly problem of mine. May I ask of you to caution me against making a fool of us both by giving me more visible hints and using gestures to gather my messed-up attention. In crowded areas, too many people talking at the same time will hinder me from telling each person's words apart, just as you have always known. Thank you for forgiving me again, and please do so for I really need it.

PS Just as you wanted, this 100 word-note I have managed to produce. Only better, an excess of about 30 words for your bonus pardon...

Yours affectionately,

Gui Gui."


	3. Persist in Waiting

Gui Gui placed the neatly-folded letter into a simple envelope, and then slipped it into the mailbox standing by the gate of Wang Zi's home. She lifted her gaze up into the overcast sky once again. The rain has not stopped for the past hour. Just as it always been on each of her birthdays over the years that had gone by. None of them was an exception. She hoped to free herself from under the cover of the umbrella, and get soaked in the rain, out of wishful thinking that her burdens would completely be washed away and gone with the flow of merciful water. Yet, everyone knew it would not be possible, and she did not want to worry her mother.

She stooped down and at a closer distance to the ground, held on tight to the umbrella under her temporary possession. The grass smelled as fresh as ever, and tiny adorable wild flowers have started sprouting. This moment was significant to her, being so near to where Wang Zi lives, meant many times more to her than when she was physically together with him. She would not need to face his temper and looking at whatever lay before her right now aided her imagination of him welcoming her with open arms from behind the windows the way she was. Gui Gui stretched out her hand to feel the graceful rhythm of raindrops landing on her soft palms and then dancing away. Each one of them assured her greatly and calmed her quicken spirit, for she knew very well that Wang Zi has never once return home before every long-lasting drizzle stopped. So for the time being, she could relax.

She was absorbed in her thoughts that the sound of a car passing by did not distract her. However, the next moment, the sound of somewhat a balloon bursting startled her senses intensely.

After running down more than a dozen crowded streets, Shi De finally gave up his quest. Panting heavily, he silently cursed his laziness to do more exercises whenever he has the opportunity for them. He was thoroughly dissatisfied with his inability to convince Phoebe of his faithfulness to her. Spotting a crushed can of coke on the pavement in front of his eyes, he kicked it hard to release all frustrations and fury. As if half-blinded to the immediate surroundings, a light-weight stool not too far away was being brought down.

Shi De wiped off his perspiration and stared up to see more clearly about the place he had ended up at.

"Hey lad, take some time for a rest!" an elderly man seated at one of the tables outside the store front of a coffee shop called out to him.

Shi De pointed at himself and looked at the man questioningly as if doubting whom the latter was referring to. He received a warm nod in response.

Checking his wrist-watch, Shi De figured he might as well spare a deserved break. He humbly walked over and sat down beside the stranger.

Curiosity still abound for him who just returned from abroad. He looked up at the shop sign and then tried to catch a glimpse of any noticeable street names. A realisation struck him. "Isn't there supposed to be a park nearby?" he questioned.

Taking a sip of his latte, the man shook his head.

"Then, where has it gone?" Shi De pressed.

He turned to him, "This line of shophouse has replaced it..."

Shi De did not want to believe the instant he heard such answer. He had spent so many unforgettable moments with Phoebe here, and now, it was impossible to relive them anymore. And there had also been the wishing fountain.....

He then heard the creaky sound of the chair as the man bent down presumably to pick up something from the floor.

Shi De cocked his head trying to peek at what he was attempting to grab. A heavy sigh followed and the man has already sat back upright on his seat. "Here," he placed an almost full and kind of fat container onto the table.

"Huh?" he was not able to make out whatever inside at first glance. Inspecting more closely, they were actually short white strips of papers and there appeared to be countless of them.

The man pushed it closer to him, "Wanna invest in your wishes? Then, take one!"

Shi De found it hard to be persuaded, "Why trust them?"

He set down the container and went back to his drink. After a bigger sip, he began to explain, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not selling lucky charms...Just that, one early morning shortly before dawn, a girl brought this here. I could not fall sleep the whole night and so came here when the street was still deserted, there was only her and I. She said that she is giving away all her fortune cookies' wishes. This way, it's like telling away all her wishes, and when this thing here is finally all emptied, she believed an angel above would have heard her heart's longings..."

"What?" Shi De has no idea what level of absurdity he would use to judge such wistfulness.

The man turned to him, "Don't look at me like that! So are you taking one or not?"

So would he still keep his hesitance?

Slowly, Gui Gui walked over to the little boy holding a broken piece of balloon despondently. She placed a gentle hand in his shoulder, "Little boy, here, don't cry and have this..."

He looked up at her, "Is it tasty?"

She nodded and smiled.

The parent of the child assured him that she would go buy new balloons for him again and thanked Gui Gui before bidding goodbye. However, she thought that he appeared reluctant while looking about again as though something else was amiss.

They got back into the car and drove off.

At last, the rain stopped. Gui Gui has to leave as soon as possible so she hurried on her way. The soothing breeze after a sad weather was always the best. Coming to a corner, she was greeted with another inflated ball flying towards her. She quickly caught it and read, "Having Heard, Will You Still Believe?"


	4. Like No Other

Gui Gui stepped into the hallway cautiously, scanning attentively at every corner all around her. She purposely arranged to arrive at this time, for its nearing noon and most students would have flocked over to the cafeteria for their meals.

However, in this college and practically anywhere on this earth, the sight of people was the hardest thing to escape from. Not to mention, voices of those who tend to speak loud and craved for listeners to have their perspectives well-understood. Soon, her focus was interfered. Her instinct was to trace the source and true enough, it was another passer-by with a similar voice. Not him. She has spent a fair bit of time the previous night to work on strategies and came up with the notion to utilise more of her vision's strength.

Gui Gui quickly unzipped one of her backpack's pockets. She fumbled for a portable player and pulled out some thick headphones from inside. She has ensured it to be as naturally sound-proof as possible by attaching extra pieces of fine cotton-wool to each ear-piece. After her thoughts brightened up with this method the late evening before, she had fallen asleep with a seldom-achieved peace of mind. Her mood immediately turned light when she was about to put it on. Yet, at such a moment, she felt uneasy as the wires got terribly tangled-up.

Gui Gui was pressured to continue holding onto it and started fixing the screwed-up bundle of knots and twists in her hands. This kind of work has always been one of the tough challenges for her. Next, what sounded like multiple one-person conversations heading towards her from various directions started to attack her immeasurably. In the midst of her dire urgency, she applied greater speed but still, the result was she dropped her hefty player and clumsily turned the volume to full blast.

Still with the confused mess unfixed, Gui Gui reached down to pick up her fallen tool. Momentarily, all audible noises from everyone stalled. She did not dare to meet the gaze of numerous eyes above her of those who could have been snatching for every possible instant to mock the careless girl so inept but awfully capable of creating embarrassing situations for herself. However, the roaring music in her grasp prevented her from freezing. She kept checking every side of the obsolete player, although her hands were almost growing stiffer by the second and the panicky tears in her eyes were almost filling up to the brim.

She was not in the least immune to what was happening around her and she could see that overpowering shadows were creeping closer one after another to where she was in the hall. Gui Gui lost her perseverance and succumbed to the will of her weakened wet hands. She braced herself to welcome the worst. They could be endless piercing laughter, sharp murmurs, nasty remarks...whatever maybe, she hoped and fought silently for the might to cover her ears. People always say, "Where there is a will, there is a way"... Where ever can she find the will to stand back up on her own feet and fight back the attitude of everyone trying to single her out as an 'abnormal listener'?

Gui Gui gave way to this depressing mindset and she was taking on the route to her subtle defeat. She closed her eyes to let tears trickle unrestrained down her cheeks. So silently, they were too transparent to be noticed. Perhaps, so indescribably frail to humanity that only the divine would care about. What among the vast oceans of the whole universe could be compared to the laments and cries of a hurting heart?

Faintly, and as the ticking of time's hands persisted, Gui Gui felt her effortless being regaining firmness...Her unprotected ears receiving waves of calming tenderness. She steadily reached a crossroad, signs of each choice of paths shining brightly with sparkling hints of restorations. They were beginning to cast an unsurpassable silver lining on her blinded emotional journeys. Now, shadows fled from her sides, running back to their origins, letting go of easy chances to surmount her. Gui Gui gathered the courage to open her eyes...Everyone has gone - but to where?

Beyond her awareness, something was coming to her reach and spreading out from a certain corner. Gui Gui thought her ears have wronged her again but stable echos sounded even louder and clearer.

It's the strumming of a guitar! She could not have made any mistake about music, the pleasant intro tunes reinvigorating her downcast soul. The comfort they offered gently brought Gui Gui back up on her feet. She looked about, remnants of tension still caused her to clutch stubbornly onto her headphones.

She saw those same people crowding around the doorway to a least-frequented hall. She strived to catch a glimpse of the inside. The more she tried, the dizzier she felt.

Then, a pause and immediately after, the song began with the returning music, much to her startledness...

The miraculous voice started singing! It's him, she instantaneously recognised! Gui Gui found herself responding towards the hall naturally.

He went on with the starting verse,...

"Dear Me,

Do you know?

This long race of searching your dreams,

Leads you here,

The power to believe,

Should things turn to reality,

Will it be?

Your hard-pressed joy to break free,

Staying true,

To endless hours of sweat-filled singing,

Today, will have the ears of another to please,"

Gui Gui thought she saw him. He was on the stage which stretched out wide from one side of the door.

"Dear You,

There's always a certain corner in the hearts of each,

Which seeks to receive a kind of happiness,

There's always a certain spot in the memories of each,

Which longs to fulfill a sense of togetherness,

So don't forget your wishes through the years,

They are like heaven in your heart so near,

Trust that they won't fade out or disappear,

Even though twists and turns in life offers you nothing secure,

And you're pushed into the drowning rain of sorrows like forever,

So much of ceaseless compromises,

So much of unwilling circumstances,

But do behold this moment before you and lend an ear,

When your heart aches, the time of the universe had stood still to assure,

And when hope comes by home, you'll start to hear,

The heaven you hid inside out of deafening fears,

Will change its course to give you a smile in between tears,

Blossoming into the wondrous heaven all around about you,

Till you realise who in this world you'll hold dear...

Dear You,

Remember your wishes through the years,

Its voice calling out to you,

Trust that heaven won't lie and will guard your heart into a future unforgettable!

Promise me,

No matter how many failing hurts you'll need to endure,

Don't let defeat or surrender breaks your cheer,

Because oh you're the one and only unprecedented,

An Angel's symphony of love so melodious..."

Gui Gui could not help crying for another episode. She finally heard a kind of unmatchable voice for the second time in so many years. She wondered if she was actually living a dream as she continued to sob uncontrollably. She could hear him, even as he sang. What else more could she ask for? It felt like eternity when she was listening so closely just now and even this minute, when all had ended, it still rang loud and clear in her mind ears. She crouched down, trying her all to choke back tears, but to no avail.

Without looking, she knew everyone must be watching her from every angle now, curiously bewildered at her abrupt release of heavy emotions. But she could not stop. Gui Gui felt her own story had been told briefly a while ago. She thought it was like she speaking each verse straight to herself.

Shi De was about to give the cue for the next song to his companions when out of a corner of his eye, noticed an uneven spread of the gathering of audience down the stage. People kept on moving towards and crowded around a certain area by one of the doors.

He was indecisive at first whether to continue with the music, till the vague sight of a girl behind the many people caused him to impulsively set down his guitar. He rushed down and quickly made his way through the obstructing group of onlookers. He slowly succeeded with much difficulty and there, he got down before her.

She was burying her tearful face in her hands but Gui Gui was sure that he has now come near. He reached out and touched her tears in between those pale fingers. She knew even with more clarity, that now, it was really none other but him.

He felt her shaking palms and then, attempted to draw her hands apart.

Gui Gui did not want to face him this way, as a person so desperate.

"Are you okay?" the dear voice spoke again.

She still has her eyes closed, out of shame, or rather, a vain attempt to hide her numbed eyes, with ever more tears forming, from his pitiful gaze.

Shi De patted her shoulder softly. He thought the least he could do was to wipe her swollen eyes dry, when Gui Gui lunged forward and held him close.


	5. Rain Beyond

He offered her a cup of warm drink and Gui Gui looked up at him, with slight hesitance before accepting it. "Thank you," she expressed close to a weak whisper.

"You're welcome," he smiled in return and walked over to a nearby seat.

In this dimly-lit vacant classroom, Gui Gui sensed intense awkwardness with just the two of them here. Regardless of how dramatic the situation had been a while ago, she was now overwhelmed with emptiness in her thoughts and did not know what should or should not be said in the present state. She took a sip of the drink, the silence of the atmosphere only made her heart raced faster by the minute. She did not dare to face him directly again, for fear of being at a total lost for words.

Both remaining speechless for a while, she then thought she heard the sound of his footsteps advancing away from where they were. Next, a flash of bright light alerted her field of vision and then the noise of some equipment at the front being adjusted, followed by a series of clicks. It was only reasonable that she should show some reaction this time. Gui Gui lifted her gaze, and saw that he was already up there by the projector.

Perhaps, having insufficient light about them was a plus at this moment, for the screen to maximise its full potential. He fiddled about with the machine again for a few more times, and at the very last, a breath-taking result showed through. Gui Gui stood up in awe of the magnificent scenery that came to be displayed.

He turned around to point out, "Any better?"

Gui Gui wondered how should she describe fully, "A...nice...rainbow....."

His lips curved into a heart-melting smile again, "I was lucky to have brought my camera with me yesterday...and captured some priceless shots for a bunch of accumulating keepsake..."

Gui Gui was caught by his words, "Did you say yesterday?"

He nodded, 'Aha...you see how lovely the sky is, even though it had been raining continuously...In the end, we were rewarded with a touching colourful sight..."

Gui Gui stepped closer towards the picture and beheld it with gladness. Had she been too preoccupied to have noticed the comfort behind all the sorrows?

She could now pull together her courage to ask him, "Were you somehow near or...have gone by Dawnford Town the day before?"

He became thoughtful and then, returned, "Why are you asking?"

Gui Gui consequently felt herself so silly to have made such a move, quietly wishing she could take back her words helplessly spoken without a second thought. Still, even without an answer for affirmation, she already knew whose voice she had overheard after she parted ways with Wang Zi last afternoon.

"Actually,...I..." Shi De wavered.

She stopped him, "It's alright...I understand that I am intruding on your privacy." Setting down the cup in her hand, she grabbed her bag and started fishing something out from it, "I'm really grateful for your help, just when I needed it most..."

"Well, I was strolling about Chester Street, and then..." he fumbled for the right words.

"Here," Gui Gui cut short his sentence before he could ever continue and pressed something into his hand. "Thank you," she retreated quickly and prepared to leave.

Shi De stared at what he was being given, then followed after her shadowy figure disappearing behind the closing door. Unfortunately, when he had reached outside the doorway, she was no where to be seen. "Oh, anyway..." he muttered and went back inside to attend to the projector. Keeping away the transparencies, he came across a sort of weird pair of earphones.

Gui Gui stopped at an obscure corner and tried to persuade herself to maintain a clear mind. A whirlwind of doubts and answers were now running through every area of her thoughts and emotions uncontrollably. What kind of a surprise would plunge into her life next? Having faced the most unexpected, she found it unconvincing that she had just met and shared a casual conversation with someone who - gave her so much hope that she thought she would never be able to hold onto for all eternity. Every word he spoke has the power to open her curse-filled hearing just like the foremost moment on the previous day. She raised her hands over her ears, trying to fend away all trivial sounds of the world surrounding her, till all she could hear was the miracle from earlier on, reliving the short few-minutes spent with him in her midst. She was able to feel her quickening pulse beating against her warming cheeks.


	6. Better Be Known

Shi De zipped up his own guitar case and placed it aside by the shady tree as he leaned back against it to enjoy the refreshing spring breeze coming his way. He has missed this scenic spot of a vast pure grassy field dearly throughout the heart-wrenching period forced to spend in faraway England. Now, being back in his old college, he felt all bliss returning to captivate his heart and mind, just that it was sadly missing a significant piece of the whole puzzle to complete his idea of thorough contentment.

He closed his eyes and let the wind played about with his charming fringes, as his mind wandered and kept retracing the memories nestled securely deep in the bottom of his heart. The music sheet in his hands remained stable however, under his firm grip.

A light tap on his shoulder was felt, and Shi De became aware of a considerably-sized obstruction against the path of the strong air before him. "Did you handle well?" he heard being asked.

He opened his eyes again to see his good friend stepping aside and sat down on the comfortable ground beside him. He then spent some moments to ponder about his question briefly.

"Don't tell me you already had an idea who she is?" another dose of query before he could give a timely answer.

Shi De stayed uncertain, for the first time he saw her, it was as though he could make a connection with her as a person, but his mind could not succeed in registering anything familiar. He let out a heavy sigh and scratched his head, "My,...how should I say it?" All this tough searching for Hebe around the city had him extremely worn-out.

"So you're not even sure?" this was uttered as if to suggest otherwise.

"Well," Shi De now took on a more convincing tone. "What's important is that I have helped someone and that's part of my accomplishments. Okay, Dan?"

He still felt that he could not buy his words, "But, how come I have this strange premonition that...that you suddenly gave away a different kind of aura never before from the past, when you rushed down the stage and....."

Shi De playfully hit his head, "Dan! Everyone was looking at her, but not even extending any help!"

He really wanted to advise the best for his friend, "The thing is, pal, she is definitely an outcast..."

It sounded plausible, since she appeared so sad that she was crying almost non-stop. "Care to tell me why?" he urged since Danson has been many times more attached to this school while he was abroad. Thus, he knew much stuff that happened.

Eager to answer such question, Danson began, "I can't say for sure what is her exact problem, because there had been alot of rumours that come and go. The most popular one being, she responds to every guy speaking within her earshot even when they don't know her. She easily mistakes that they are talking to her when that's totally not the case. When she is not plainly replying verbally, then her other reaction will be to stare anxiously at them."

Although Shi De got his point, he found the explanation quite blur.

"So actually," Danson hoped he had given enough clues. "She's in truth, more than an outcast, a mentally-challenged person in fact..."

It was the hardest thing for Shi De to believe, "But she's a part of this school - a high-ranking tertiary education institution! We also hold the reputation for selecting the most intellectually-gifted students in town..."

"I know!" Danson persuaded. "She passed all admission procedures and can do school-related work well, but she is a socially incapable member of the society."

Shi De decided not to delve further into the topic and hastily stuffed the music sheets into his folder.

"Hey, I'm really not trying to argue with you," Danson realised the offended look on his face.

He did not want to have anything to do with backtalk and so pretending to not have heard, flung the handle strap of his guitar case over his shoulder. He stood up after gathering all his things. "I'll probably see you again tomorrow," he bade goodbye before turning about and left his dazed friend wondering the validity of the information passed on a while ago.


	7. Chapter 7: Lacking Wanted Solace

Note: I have decided to use Aaron Yan's real name instead of his character's in Pi Li MIT.

"Break up??" Gui Gui stood up in disbelief. She was still unsure what kind of effect such suggestion actually would have on her, but in the midst of a blank mind, she somehow felt as though this topic had been resting by a well-hidden corner of her clouded heart for an undetermined period. What kind of reaction she might have shown that could support her stance infront of the tough-minded Wang Zi?

Before she could make out the unspoken blurry expression on his hard-to-decipher face, someone whirled her around from the back. Gui Gui almost thought she could lose her balance when an agile hand grabbed her steadily. Following, the girl stuck one of her bony finger to one side of her forehead. Gui Gui gasped out of startledness.

"You!" she was greeted with a gradual stern look. The unknown girl did not waver and only continued, "Stop interrupting when I'm talking with my guy!" She then caught her chin but with a more relaxed force this time, and turned Gui Gui to face another person not far away from the seated Wang Zi.

Gui Gui was not spared from the same kind of fear mixed with guilt burning strongly deep inside her. As if everyone knew she could not think straight at this moment, she was being clarified that it was not Wang Zi the one to have spoken about them breaking up. When the indignant girl's firm grip soften and Gui Gui was graciously released from the pressure, she could heave with utmost relief and bowed her head to apologise.

Wang Zi got on his feet and the other pair of arguing couple left them. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Gui Gui's shoulder, attempting to assure that the conflict was all over.

"When will you ever learn?" he asked and sighed.

She looked up to face him weakly, with regret showing clearly through her eyes.

He turned about to distant himself from her gaze, "I got your letter and so decided to wait for you a whole two hour at the cafeteria...but this is what you reward me with, an empty lunchbox!"

Gui Gui was at a lost on whether she should offer another round of apologetic speech. Now, she felt as though her heart had been stabbed with unforgiving pain. She fought back hurt the minute she recalled that she had lost another set of hard-earned earphones. She avoided staring at him directly.

Wang Zi replaced the lid of the container and dropped it noisily into an crumpled bag. He then walked over to her, "Perhaps, my patience should close its doors one day." Shoving the stuff into her hands, he offered a light pat and went off.

Gui Gui pressed her palms hard and threw herself heavily onto the loud rigid bench. Watching the uselessness of what she was being given, she could not help scolding herself in silence again.

Outside a nearly-vacant flat, Aaron held fast cautiously onto his unrelenting guitar case, surveying both corners of the dusty doorway. He remembered clearly this was where he had last met Hebe before he flew abroad years ago.

Even the ends of the door had turned frightfully rusty as he bent down and traced away each thickened speck of dirt. There appeared to have some powerful metallic smell but he could not figure whether it was reaching from the inside or the hallway. What he had always imagined this bright place to be while he was away now came to be replaced with outright disappointment. He hesitated to press the bell, since Danson had been telling him repeatedly that Hebe no longer turned up here for quite some months already.

Digging into his pocket, he doubted if there was enough of change inside for another bus trip.

Unknowingly, he managed to produce a packet of cookie. He could not care more of how it came to be handy, only tore it open and broke the snack into half.

"Hmmm...," he could at least have the heart to be amused by an extraordinarily lengthy strip of something, after carefully unfolded, which caught him by surprise. It read, " A Loner's Ferris Wheel.....

I am looking for that one strong ferris wheel,

Capable of lifting me high to behold the vast world's view,

Always running with courage to grant me wishes overdue,

Then, my old dry self can receive life anew.

Let me hear it say,

I will offer you endless rides despite the darkest of days,

To soar against the thundering clouds and rain,

Reaching out to wondrous heavenly terrain.

I know even before our destinies coincide,

That you have in store for me bountiful delights,

Your presence as breathtaking as the majestic skyline,

My heart's contentment in you it will everlastingly abide.

As mystifying as the rainbow's end,

Towards desirous seekers it will somehow relent,

The possibilities of imaginations achieving a winning stance,

Consoling a world in which others are beyond the audible range....."


	8. Chapter 8: Distance In Between

Grabbing a drink, Aaron stopped in his track before a towering ferris wheel situated right in the centre of this amusement he sharply noticed halfway through the bus ride. The sun's forceful glare prevented him from estimating roughly its great height. There was also a remarkably long queue formed by people to seize for their turns to hop into the colourfully-painted enclosed seats. Thus, giving into his laziness to purchase more coupons, which were not yet sold at discounted rates before sunset, he thought of passing on the idea and just stood by to enjoy the atmosphere.

As expected, it was the majority of children with parents or grown-ups accompanying who screamed delightfully for their chances to ride the ferris wheel. He could not help but smiled at their pure excitement and cheerfulness when their little heart-felt wishes were fulfilled. He slipped a hand into his pocket and could feel that the oddly-shaped cookie's message still under his possession. Just that, he was now inclined to ponder about the last line of the poem. Under what kind of physical discomfort has the author written that kind of detail?

Gui Gui leaned back against the soft seat and kept her eyes focused on the charming view outside through the glass windows. The vast soothing blue sky and cute milky clouds on every side she got to witness more and more the higher she went enchanted her soul each passing second. Now, she could free herself from the world down under and escaped its steel-like ignorance. Silence was ever golden to her ill fate, re-energising the strength of her weak eardrums. Whenever she has the chance to come to this ferris wheel, although always alone on her own, contentment stuck with her throughout the peaceful ride. Undisturbed, yet free and loaded with a feast of brilliant sights from a spot above the ground, she let her mind stayed as worry-free as possible. Like a happy kind of amnesia, she could lay her sorrows to rest before all good things come to an end.

"Hearing problem, perhaps??" Aaron continued to drill his mind for an answer as he sipped his drink impatiently. He could be partly-convinced that he had hit the right nail on the head. Next, he was growing curious as to the cause of the suffering. Whoever was the one to pass this puzzling thingy to him in the first place? Was it one of an ardent fan at his earlier music performance show? He dumped the emptied cup into the trash can and carried on walking, but even more so, contemplating about if he should leave and set off for home this minute.

"Come on, Challenge of the Day, everyone!" Aaron literally jumped at the loud announcement blasting through the loudspeakers he just passed by.

"Attractive Prizes to Give Away This Time! Attention, look over here!"

Following other crowds of people, he headed on towards a stage set up nearby, with some chatty host still talking through the microphone and there was seen a display of a variety of stuff, ranging from trendy gadgets to inspirational artwork.

"Okay now," it went on to be announced. "Just take one of those sheets of paper we have supplied over there, and write down, in no more than 50 words, the reason which brought you here to this amusement park today. Hand them back in an hour's time. We'll choose the best answers and reward you with these gifts after reviewing each submission."

The host then rushed to start the timer and before Aaron could even decide, everyone scampered off to fight for those piles of papers.

Beholding the wild frenzied behaviour on the side, he gathered there was no reason why he should not join the challenge, given the generous level of ease. Squeezing his way through the swarms of people was not at all tough, not even minding effortlessly scribbling down a discovery which drove him to come take a look at a ferris wheel.

Time furiously raced on and when results came out with the list of selections, luck was on the destined sides.

Aaron fingered indifferently with the reasonably-priced discman he had gotten, not understanding why he would need such after having over a dozen sleeping meekly back home. He even has more space-saving mp3 players in his bedside drawers.

Gui Gui detected some familiarity of the winner right infront of her. She went after him hesitantly, before covering a series of quick steps and finally crying out desperately for him to stop.

Aaron turned about. She pressed onto her knees, panting a bit before realising it was really him.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked with concern.

Meeting his gaze, Gui Gui was afraid that she would space out again and so quickly added, "Can I exchange my gift with yours? I promise to make up for the difference!"

Aaron looked at her questioningly, and then put on a surprised smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Give and Take

They both sat not far from each other, gazing at the beach before them, facing the comforting breeze blowing smoothly towards their direction.

Aaron decided to ask, but had some reservations. Seeing her so willingly indulging in silence, he waited and held up the wind chime she had exchanged with him a while back. It was a special one, for the moment it was moved just slightly, a melody began to play.

The distracting sound was enough to send awareness back to Gui Gui. She turned and found herself enjoying what was heard. Aaron noted and wondered if that attentive expression was betraying traces of regret. He could ask now of her, "Are you sure that you don't want to take this back?"

She only offered him a second long glance and then reverted back to the disc-shaped walkman in her hands, nodding earnestly, "Yes, thanks..."

Her answer only suggested a contrasting urge in him, "Guess this is less handy..."

Indeed, regardless of how captivating the music was to her blunt ears, she could not be more than grateful for what she has now, "Are you certain that the wind chime is more costly?"

He smiled, rather bemused, "Let me make up for the difference...hmmm..." Trying to think if he has anything with him to give away again, it turned out that his mind was quite blank at this point.

Gui Gui quickly stood up, "It's alright, don't bother about it." Spotting the time on her watch, she was taken aback and told that she has to rush for the next bus.

"Wait," Aaron instinctively dug into his pockets, searching and somewhat felt a lengthy pair of thingie. Taking it out, he finally recalled the earphones he picked up that day. Better than nothing, he looked up contentedly in an attempt to resolve their dealing when all he saw was a disappearing figure from a considerable distance away. He quicken his steps to go after her, yet amongst throngs of people, that was more than an ambitious thing to do.


	10. Chapter 10: Gathering All

Gui Gui reached the coffee shop after alighting from the bus stopping right in front of it. Hastily glancing about, she realised there was not much time left before the shop was to close. Customers left the tables one after another and went on their way. Rushing herself to act fast, she was thoroughly disappointed to realise that one of the regular patrons of this place was nowhere in sight and must have left. She has to think fast...

Flashback...

"Alright, girl," the elderly man consoled the saddened girl. "Where you'll usually see me, there you will find your precious longings too!"

She nodded with a word of thanks and headed off...

End of Flashback.

Gui Gui then struggled to recall the usual spots where she would find the kind acquaintance seated savouring his freshly-brewed hot-steaming coffee. Then, she would not miss the outcome of her painstaking search.

The moment he was back in his home, Aaron quickly decided where he would hang up that unique windchime he has just gotten from someone whom he least expected to cross paths with at such a time.

The music which appeared to play spontaneously at the slightest detection of movements aroused one's emotions effortlessly and yet, also has a calming effect. He fancied the idea of naming the tune, but could not quite pinpoint the direction where exactly his occasional inspirations was targetting at. Shrugging off the intention in the meantime, he went to fetch a can of coke from the fridge and flopped back on the hard couch.

Recapping a series of incidences which had happened that day, he has to admit that they were all beyond his capacity to grasp hold of fully. Like the girl who seemed to be caught in a flurry of gripping hesitation, as if the world would spin to a halt whenever she fell into cautious thinking. He wondered what could have made her so vulnerable to indecision with a tinge of lingering helplessness. Her hearing, how was it preventing her to exude even a subtle smile that could display some heartfelt gladness?

He set down the drink and reached down to the side over the floor, from where he picked up a plastic container. Opening the lid, the countless pieces of paper stuffed tight right inside it all popped out upon release, falling down and littering his lap before he could swiftly catch hold of them.


	11. Chapter 11: Unseen Company

Gui Gui could not be more happy about what she blurly did the previous day. With a much-desired thing in possession to fend off a huge portion of disruption from various audible sources, she could utilise it to cushion her attention against all hurtful blows fired at her without pity. The music which were now playing in her ears were helping to the best capacity possible, however at every moment, Gui Gui was aware of its limitations when they would be reached.

She could observe what was happening around her with calmer attitude, with her focus shifting back and forth from her visual expectations to the instrumentals and vocals from the discman. She did have to watch others more carefully, but she already knew that no one would waste the time to start an unnecessary conversation with her and so she needed not be fully alert. At this point, she wouldn't get her mind messed up with same voices crowding her sense, forcing her to give each one an overly responsive stare.

Not many people along the hallway, and she could head straight towards the classroom with least obstruction. Opening the door, the empty brightness inside sent rays of pure warm light out and rested on Gui Gui's eager form. Overwhelmingly glad that she could not spot a single occupant, she thanked herself that her calculation of the timing and keen study of the schedule has earned her this chance again as usual. She entered and got the door closed tight and locked behind her.

The peace and quiet of a vacant space was the kind of shelter she has been going after through all these years. She drew the curtains of the windows and marvelled at the magnificent summer's sun while pausing her player. A change in season called for a new feeling. She wanted to delve deeper into its significance. Were all these transformations a well-planned beginning? Light that shone with hope, brushing away the advent of an impending rain. She recalled now again, all her strips of wishes taken away and nowhere to be found. Did the kind elderly man purposefully keep them aside to help her gain more faith? Or something else has happened? Did the owner of the store discard them to the nearest trashbin? She took a look at her watch, the adjacent room should be filled with people now...

The next second, the strumming of a guitar resounded through the wall in between. Gui Gui was immediately curious and paced closer across the room in order to hear better. Finding it strange, she doubted why the music teacher did not make use of the piano this time and moreover, started playing when there was no prior noise of students' footsteps and chatter. For all she knew, next door was all silent from the time she passed by and entered this room. Or in fact, someone was already inside before she did?

She continued to listen intently as Pachalbel Canon in D was being played. She didn't know what to make out of this, for though this favourite piece of hers came unexpected and causing her to reason why and how she could enjoy it at this hour, she sat down contented, letting her weary ears being soothed by its touching notes. She sensed familiarity through the way the music pattern flowed. Could it be attempting to lead her to a particular instant which nestled firmly within her thoughts?

It stopped...Gui Gui was startled back to reality. The sound of shifting of a chair and desk and then, predictably a person walking away. Not long, the door closed gently.

Gui Gui quickly placed the discman into her bag, and after making completely sure of herself that no one else could be nearby, exited the room. Gasping with relief once outside, she carefully checked the next music room. Apparently, she was right that students were not present in there at all.

The person had left. Instinctively, she went in. Looking around and not being disturbed by anyone in any way, she found more sense of security. The piano's fallboard was in place and presummably had been untouched all this while. Then, towards a certain seat, she saw something. It struck her and she recognised to be her once-tangled earphones. Beside it, a little card reflected brightly the sun's glare. On it was read, "Thanks to a wonderful ferris wheel, the world can be viewed through a stronger, divine perspective..." Gui Gui turned overleaf, and saw a picture of an eye-catching rainbow she thought that she had seen somewhere before.


	12. Chapter 12: Another Start

During the late evening when most classes would have ended for the day, two long-time friends set aside time to organise a music-themed poster exhibition in the school. Danson had always wanted to plan such event but it was not until he found a new member to help out the poorly-ran Alumni club that his wish was realised. Aaron has ample time to spare in contributing some effort to assist for a good cause, and so was pulled into the team.

Checking thoroughly that each stand to hold posters was all fine, Danson lamented, "I never thought that only you and I would end up doing this...Our club has got to be most inactive one altogether!"

Aaron, on the other hand, was fully indulged in his own role at the opposite end behind a display table that he hardly heard what word was said. Diligently arranging rows and rows of freshly-printed mini postcards, nothing all about him appeared to be able to distract his grim clamouring for perfection. Unless if it could be a reminding thought. Halfway through, quite reluctantly, he stood back and then, reached suddenly into his pockets. Nothing much could be felt inside, or rather, any that he was expecting.

Coming down the path leading to the open centre compound in the area, Gui Gui was drawn towards the eye-catching exhibits. She stopped to browse around, amongst a crowd of others who were also doing the same.

She saw Danson but was not daring enough to inquire anything from him for fear of evoking unpleasant emotions. From a side glance, he moved aside and took brisk steps out of the way towards the building at the far end. He soon left. Gui Gui was relieved to be able to advance towards other stands up at the front.

She felt a slight shove of something. A loud thud of a hefty metal box hitting the ground startled her greatly even above the sound level of the music through her earphones. It was hard to believe that she could be so ignorant while passing by the display table.

Almost everyone turned to look and thus, caused some inevitable embarrassment. Gui Gui persuaded herself to keep calm as she bent down to pick it up. Unknowingly, someone else' hand also reached out just a split second before her, "It's okay, I'll handle that..."

Gui Gui instantly looked up, and thought she saw him saying something. Under such a circumstance, she did not have to bear the burden of fear. She quickly switched off the player.

He took up the box on her behalf. Gui Gui then saw the many postcards filling up the whole table. From what she understood, proceeds of their sales would go into the funds needed to support the Alumni club. She wondered how would she decide but pressed hard on her purse.

As she lifted her gaze on Aaron, he was still keeping away extra pieces of some postcards to save another generous spot for the box. She looked about to notice that no other people was coming towards where they were. Taking down her earphones slowly, she was still a little muddled up on speaking out what she originally wanted to, "Excuse me??"

It did not take long before she successfully obtained his response as he got from across the table to her side. Gui Gui worked hard on shrugging off signs of nervousness, "I just want to ask...if you know where they held the introductory piano class earlier today?"

He appeared taken aback, then somewhat bemused, "Oh? I don't know..."

Gui Gui was not sure if she had said the right question and only muttered unintelligibly, "Thank you!" She hastily retreated and paced hurriedly away. At the spot, Aaron was left staring at her soon distant petite form.

He grabbed something and ran after her.

With her uncovered ears, Gui Gui heard strong footsteps almost reaching upclose. With a group of people showing up around a corner before her, she was quick-witted to stop. Following, a voice uttered something from behind. She turned about.

He smiled, "Do you always go to theme parks?"

Gui Gui back up to allow greater distance in between them, "It...depends..."

Aaron thought his question caused her to feel unprepared, "I promise that I will make up for the difference, just give me some time, sorry...Meantime, I got a thing for you!"

Gui Gui quietly shook her head and the next minute, he held it up to her.

He explained, "It's also my own work - a lovely teddy bear I caught sight of peering out through a shop's display window..."

She took it from him and apparently was impressed by the picture.

Aaron was glad, "You like it? Also, I haven't ask you your name..."

She was similarly not aware until now, "I'm Gui-...er...Wu Ying Jie..."

He nodded and offered a hand, "Call me Aaron..."

A brief introduction followed by an assuring handshake, Gui Gui thought she had not intended to go up to this far. Would this really be another sort of a beginning?

A warm smile appeared on his face again, "The cookie tasted great...Not many girls like those nowadays..."

"Thank you," Gui Gui really could find no other expression.

"It also means much to see a relaxed smile once in a while...okay, take care, Ying Jie," he then bade goodbye and went on his way.

After he was gone, Gui Gui cast another look at the postcard she was still holding fast to. Did she happen to misplace what she got from this morning?


	13. Chapter 13: Keeping Track

Gui Gui picked up the little postcard again, her thoughts wandering back to the short-lived conversation they exchanged earlier that evening. By her desk, the wind blew through the opened window in the room, ruffling her tresses freely. All this time, she tried to keep her distance from him but it was not easy. It's been only a day or two since they first met, yet even before that, she could feel a connection. He is the first person whose voice she could distinguish unmistakably from others. It should be a miracle worth rejoicing over, presumably. But contrary to instinct, her foremost reaction was to suppress. It was too unexpected, that she could not gather all strength to hold fast onto this intangible hope.

She looked over a corner, where she usually placed a container filled with strips of wishes written by herself. Throughout these years, she spent countless hours on them, describing the impossible, a cure for her queer condition. Ironically by this moment, she was not fully grateful that her pleas have been heeded. Questions of all sorts flooded her mind. She was shocked upon realising that Wang Zi was actually not the one who have spoken right into her heart by the telephone booth that day. Why him? Even though her relationship with Wang Zi has always been on the rocks, that her ultimate goal was to give it all up altogether, she just felt indescribably weary trying to call an end to it. A crossroad was what appeared to have been thrown right in front of her, a choice between an end and a muzzy offer of another beginning.

What kind of a direction should she seek? She reached out for a bag and took out a new packet of cookies from it. Hopelessly devoted to such a resort, she chose one random piece of the snack and broke open to read what lay in store for her.

"Do not be blind to assurances..."

Gui Gui did not know exactly how to believe in this kind of food for thought. Urgings by her inner conscience sent her indecision searching for a foothold, or a landing ground. How is she going to trust that what follows will be a smooth trail? Rejections, isolations, insecurities - she has been trudging along with them without help. When light really did come at the end of the tunnel, what you first see is not an anticipated opening, but unsurpassed blindness.

She turned over the card, and gazed at it thoughtfully. Then, she mastered courage and penned, "Happy Belated Birthday,

Welcome to Summer,...Take care, Ying Jie..."

Keeping it aside into her drawer, she fished out her cellphone. Depressing as there was still no message from Wang Zi for the whole day or so. She pondered writing out another apology letter to him...


	14. Chapter 14: Shining Over

Facing the many old and worn filing cabinets in this cramped studio apartment, Aaron wondered if he should be more curious or hurt, for the place was definitely not one which a sane person can live in anymore. It has been turned into such a dusty and rust-filled dwelling that even the ill odour it gave off was unbearable. He decided that he could no longer take it and grab the keys, pulling the patient Danson out of this dim four-cornered space.

Once outside, Aaron could relax his breathing eagerly. Danson felt a pang of subtle guilt witnessing his despondent look as well as the urge to pity this friend leaning weakly against the wall before him. It seemed that he could have done something on his behalf during those days, perhaps giving more fitting advice, looking out for signs of noticeable tensions in situations, among others. A sense of unnecessary helplessness crept all over him this instant, although without realising that the poor guy deprived of sufficient hope standing by his side was also hurled blindly into a similar state. He went forward and hoped to ease his discomfort by offering a firm pat on the shoulder, not knowing what else he should say.

Aaron did not turn to look, except giving in to a deep sigh. Did Danson detect traces of regret? Perhaps that was just only his expectations of Aaron's reactions.

Aaron finally uttered, "How are you going to convince me, that Hebe did in fact, have her unspeakable motives from the beginning?"

Danson thought his ears were playing tricks on him, out of all those revelations he had shared with him before leading Aaron back to this apartment. He has no idea for how long he could stand to put up with his unsubmissive acceptance of the mind-opening truth.

"Fine!" This blunt exclamation triggered an abrupt dismissal of thoughts. Aaron threw the keys back to Danson, who only barely managed to catch hold of it fast enough. He then paced towards the stairs.

Danson was quick-witted to respond timely by shutting the door and locking it, before following the steps of Aaron down and out of the building.

Like any typical summer day, the passionate sun greeted their solemn expressions in the open. Warmth seeped through to surmount the sharp cold brought about when they were indoors. For Aaron, it was the cruel meeting with the results of Hebe's doings beyond his knowledge all these years.

Danson knew that it would be better if he would not mention, but still he wanted all the more to know Aaron's choice. He walked up to him, "What are you going to do with these?" Holding up the keys for him, he only saw the quiet Aaron pausing in deep thought.

He simply shrugged, "What can I do with those mountains and mountains of research materials crowding every corner of a deserted place with me not in the least aware of how well I could relate with them?"

Danson was glad at long last that he spoke out his heart. It meant alot more to him than unyielding indecision.

"Say, Dan..." Aaron continued as they proceeded down the street. "I notice that it's really worth it when people liven up the atmosphere on sunny days with balloons but the other time, it was raining..."

"Really," Danson smiled at this playful observation.

"And," Aaron pondered again. "If I ask you what would you do if it happens that you owe a girl something?"

Danson stopped in his track, "Huh? That's like..."

Aaron did the same. Coming out of the shelter of the roofed top of the building, the sun's glare was strong in their direction. "If there should be..."

"A fifth season?!" Danson joked and bursted into a fit of laughter.

Aaron turned to him, his face lit up bright due to the intense rays, "Hey, nice shot! Then, I would want days with 12 hours each of spring and autumn's weather!!"


	15. Chapter 15: Undefined Game

Gui Gui stopped by the doorway of the lecture hall where she figured Wang Zi was to have his class. She was earlier than planned as most of the seats were not yet filled. Scanning from corner to corner for the his appearance, she was also given offended looks by other students who were busy trying to get into the hall. Almost when she thought there was someone who resembled him, she got shoved at by the rushing crowd.

Gui Gui attempted to apologise but she was terribly guilty for blocking the way of others who were aiming to get a good seat for the class. In the end, she gave up and called out to one of the students.

"What do you want?" she asked curiously.

Gui Gui quickly took out a letter from her pocket, "Can you please hand this for me to Qiu Sheng Yi?"

"Huh? Him?" the girl wondered.

From a corner inside on one of those upper rows, Wang Zi's friend nudged him, "Hey, she's gone...quit hiding your face..."

Wang Zi lifted his cap and peered, "You're sure??"

"I am," his friend affirmed.

There was still some hesitance before he felt safe enough and sat up, "At least she's less persistent this time..."

"What do you think she's here for?" the question irked Wang Zi again.

"Come on, give me a break...I'm so behind in this week's readings, Xiao Yu!" he could not bother answering.

The friend looked up, "It's not only me not giving you a break." He then pointed out to Wang Zi.

"Err...yes??" Wang Zi then saw a female student standing right before them.

She showed him a letter and hinted, "I can't say if this one is from me, better for you to guess if you dare...just that as long as you let me keep this until the day you feel like reading it, I will get free bus rides..."

Wang Zi and Xiao Yu only looked at each other dumbfounded.

The girl smiled, "Sorry, I forgot to mention that this is meant for Qiu Sheng Yi..."

When clarified, Wang Zi battled within himself of whether to take the letter, not to mention utterly confused about the mystery behind it all. At times like this, something did not make much sense.

The weather for the day was especially fine to begin with. Yet, when it was barely past noon, light showers took over. The ground could not escaped from being turned wet with puddles here and there. Clouded skies and cool winds dampened the mood of the contrasting season. An atypical summer's day was the last of everyone's wish, or so it seemed...

As Gui Gui strolled down the pavement after her last class, head bowed low in deep thought, she was totally unaware that she has reached the bus-stop.

Not long, brisk hard footsteps of people behind her running for the coming bus finally drew her attention. She stopped and watched on as each person got onto the vehicle one by one.

When the bus-driver looked at her questioningly, she waved to tell that there was no need to wait for her. As the door almost closed, another set of loud strides by someone arrived.

"Wait!!" he shouted.

Gui Gui saw him and heard that soothing voice gracing her covered ears.

He hurriedly hopped on and was holding on to a guitar case assumed to have the instrument inside. Gui Gui noted she must have been too inconspicuous standing under the roof shelter for him to have noticed her.

The bus soon drove away, leaving her immersed in further contemplation. She felt one of her pockets, as if facing disbelief that her own ticket could be given away so easily without a single doubt. She stared at the other side of the pavement and reckoned that the girl from this morning would not be showing up anytime soon. It was a tough bet she has dragged herself into.

In the midst of the regrettable silence, the interruption of a stopping vehicle alerted her senses. Then, footsteps approaching nearer caused her to deduce the unlikely. Was Wang Zi trying to give her a surprise response?

A light tap on her shoulder almost caused her heart to skip a beat. Gui Gui hoped she had not been overthinking.

"Hey, Ying Jie...I knew it was you that I saw from the bus," a grateful voice succeeded in making her turn about to look.

"Oh," she realised. "Hello, Aaron..."

"So you're not taking public transport?" he asked with concern.

She shook her head and took down her earphones.

They saw that the bus had left by now. "Where are you heading to?" he asked.

Gui Gui could not think of a more reasonable answer except that she was going to walk home.

"Oh well, I guess I have to walk too then," he added with a sheepish smile.


	16. Chapter 16: Chance Unprepared

As they continued down the dull sidewalk, Gui Gui found herself overtaken by mild nervousness and challenging wordlessness. Her gaze was down on her chilly hands clasped together over her black coat and the plain grounds. Aaron stole occasional glances at her quiet appearance, hoping to gather cues of the right instant to break the unnecessary silence.

Perhaps the way she was feeling right now was partly-induced by the way her very own name was called. Why was she attaching heightened significance to such a simple gesture, which to the other person concerned, could be a mere sign of decent mannerism? She wanted to be thankful above all else. Although she may be the only one aware of them all, she reminded herself to thank him beyond the realm of spoken gratitude, for a chance to introduce herself to him as herself, for moving her to shed tears of indebtedness and most of all, for relieving one of her ailing senses. Since the day she heard those very first words from him, she had imagined much of much possibilities. When would the next time be that she could openly respond to his lingering voice? Or was all this yearning to cherish this overwhelming heaven-sent favour trying to mimick another less likely tendency?

"You know what, I had a wish the other day," Aaron suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

Gui Gui turned to him, "A wish??"

He nodded with a smile, "I told my friend that if I were to ask for a Fifth season, I would want a fair share of both spring and autumn combined..."

She pondered for a bit, before drawing the relations, "So it rains now?"

He could no longer suppress a chuckle, "I'm one-of-a-kind for I find more motivation to indulge in photography when there's a rainy weather..."

Gui Gui understood his impulse as she looked up at the sky above them through the glassy cover. The greyish clouds and falling rain spoke so much of one's emotions and the unexpressed. She stopped in her track. She wondered how much of an extent she could go if she was to add to his reasoning for his unique habit. That she was also carrying with her all these years a queer disability and among all odds, she discovered a remedy. How would she have expected that that someone was right now standing just beside her?

"Is there anything?" Aaron inquired.

Gui Gui bravely met his softened gaze, "Just give me a minute or two..." She reached into her bag pocket and grabbed out an old worn cassette recorder.

He eyed the thing inquisitively, while wondering what could possibly be done to improve its usefulness.

Gui Gui heaved a sigh, held onto the device firmly, and finally in a pleading tone, requested, "Do you mind if I were to record your voice into this?"

"Huh?" Aaron was perplexed.

"Oh sorry," Gui Gui turned away, suddenly all blank on how to face him in this kind of situation. This was not being quick-witted at all. She thought that she could find a way to be less reliant on him and not caused any trace of embarrassment but she overestimated herself. She wished that she could offer him more explanations but she had withdrawn her sensitivity.

By a sideglance, she saw him reaching into his bag. Not knowing what to expect, Gui Gui attempted to stuff her player fast into the pocket. Then, he stopped her from doing so.

"Wait," he urged. "You did not bring an umbrella, did you? Let's head over to that bench to do our recording!"

For the first time that day, Gui Gui displayed a smile as he took out his umbrella, which opened wide enough to shield the both of them through the enduring rain.


	17. Chapter 17: Uncaring Response

The next day after her last class, Gui Gui came to the same bus-stop as she did the day before. Her heart harboured anticipation while waiting despite doubts meddled with the sheer amount of courage she managed to gather. She eyed from one end of the street to another once every few seconds, only to be rewarded with the sight of lesser students walking about on their way home. Some boarded the bus as others alighted from it. Gui Gui only looked on with head bowed low while avoiding curious gazes from the bus driver and people who wondered why she continued to remain where she was and not getting on the vehicle.

As another bus pulled away from the stop again, Gui Gui entertained the desire to leave. She got down and tied her loosened shoe lace with deep disappointment. Spending a whole minute to complete her task, she turned firm and got up on her feet. Turning about, she proceeded on the way home. Only then, she heard loud footsteps approaching from behind.

"Gui Gui!!" It was that same voice but to her disadvantage, she could not tell if it was Wang Zi or any other boy. She spun around, thinking she could respond with a grateful smile. Yet, the person she saw only offered her more reason to be let down.

He stopped before her, "Hi..."

Gui Gui did not remove the earphones she was wearing. Instead, she only put on a questioning look.

Xiao Yu also appeared slightly uneasy as he went on, "Sorry, Qiu Sheng Yi told me to pass you this message...He said you should quit playing this game already and get your own bus-pass back...It's really not worth it, like the purpose of you waiting...Okay, that's all I have to say...See ya!!" He then turned to leave.

His words kept replaying in Gui Gui's mind and each time, they pierced her heart strongly. She stood frozen on the spot, unable to contain the intense blow that crushed her spirit without mercy. Growing unaware of all that's happening around her, her soulful eyes turned wet with brimming tears. She removed her earphones, considering them utterly useless at this point.

At such moment, the sky above darkened with thick heavy clouds. The surroundings felt colder, even though Gui Gui's hardened senses made her unfeeling towards any detectable difference. Raindrops fell and gradually gave way to noisy downpour.

As people rushed about faster to shelter themselves from the storm, Gui Gui only got herself soaked to the skin at a quick rate. Her shoulders felt so heavy that she could hardly tell what's the dissimilarity between tears and natural rain at this minute. She crouched down, with closed eyes hid behind shaky palms to brace the impact of overwhelming heartache that reached her before it's long due.

During a depressed instant as this, Gui Gui could still unmistakably felt a prevailing shadow reaching out from a certain direction. It slowly but surely merged with a soothing presence, and ultimately, no more waters raining down endlessly on her helpless form. Even without pre-recorded music playing through her earphones, she apparently could listen to the captivating melody drawing nearer to her deafened senses with each passing second. She somehow knew whoever the person was with her now. A caring strong hand touched hers and helped uncover her face. Gui Gui opened her swollen eyes to see Aaron gazing intently at them as he held up a tall umbrella above them both.

She choked and he wiped away those earnest tears dry. Gui Gui wondered how she should explain for her current state. All sorts of reasonable excuses came up in her mind but without boldness, she waited in silence. However, Aaron did not ask. Instead, he advanced closer to let her rest against the comfort of his warm tough shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18: Warmth Descent

In a park, she sat on the bench waiting as the skies cleared and bright sunshine was everywhere. The harsh rain from a while back gone for now served to provide somewhat light relief for her. After that acute moment of heartbreak, she could think with better clarity. The empowering scent of moist air all about offered her refreshed emotions with greater touch of renewal and energy.

Not long, she spotted Aaron rushing up to her with two cups of drinks in hand. When he had reached her, the aroma of freshly-brewed coffee greeted her aroused senses. He handed one of them towards her while sitting himself comfortably on the same bench, "Here, a warm drink can do some in lifting your mood..."

She gratefully accepted, "Thanks..."

He smiled in return and took a sip of his own. Feeling the steam warming up her rosy cheeks, Gui Gui did the same. The familiar homely taste made her realised its source. She turned to ask which shop did he buy the drinks from.

He answered, "Where the wishing fountains used to be..."

She grew curious, "How did you know about it??"

Although he wondered why she was so keenly interested, Aaron generously attempted to recall, "I was running around looking for a certain someone on a particular day...Then, I lost my way thinking that I should be standing before the wishing fountains when they had all transformed into a a line of shophouses. Ending up before a coffee shop, I even met a friendly old man..." He then paused.

Gui Gui eagerly pursued, "What happened?"

He faced her with a chuckle, "We talked and a silly guy like me trusted his words...I brought home a huge fat container filled with trillions of strips of papers with wishes written on each..."

Gui Gui was at a lost of words upon hearing what he disclosed. Finally knowing where her wishes had gone to, she found fate a thing too mystical to believe in.

Next second, she was aware enough to feel something touching her shoes on the ground. It turned out to be pitiable but adorable stray puppy. From the side, she heard Aaron digging into his pockets. She somehow knew his intention unmistakably, "Don't worry, I still got leftovers in my lunchbox..." Unzipping her bag, she fished it out and took a slice of sandwich, tearing into little pieces to feed them to the poor starved animal.

Bent over to spread more bits of bread onto the ground near it, Gui Gui saw what intrigued her immensely, "Oh, four-leaf clovers..." She got down to behold them more closely.

"Really??" Aaron followed suit.

Abruptly, he witnessed a tinge of disappointment on her surprised face and observed, "Strange, they all have one of their leaves missing or torn away..."

She looked up at him, "Shall we call them better as three-leaf clovers??"

He didn't want to discourage her further, "Know what, I once heard a story...about a pair of lovers..."

Gui Gui listened attentively as he went on, "They live in a place where only four-leaf clovers can be found. One day, the guy needs to leave his girlfriend but he wants to create a meaningful parting. So he picked a four-leaf clover and plucked one of its leaves out to request for her to keep. He would have the other three-fourth. While he is away, they are to wait patiently for each other. Until the day when the girl would find a four-leaf clover with a piece of its little leaves missing, she would know that he has returned to the country with the purpose of reuniting with her again..."

She beamed with delight, "Nice, I would love to gather some of these to stock up some hope..." Running her fingers over a wide spread of three-leaf clovers, she decided on which lovelier ones to pick.

Seeing her so determined, Aaron quickly grabbed his bag. He could not afford to miss out on this priceless instant.

Gui Gui was almost done with her quest when a second's bright flash was aimed towards her direction. She blocked her face from view and cried out, "Aaron, I don't look that good today..."

He only gave a thumbs-up, "No worries, you can have a look at the photo even now...It's great!" He showed her his instant camera and the picture that subsequently slid out of it.

She gazed carefully at it despite the initial blurred range of colours that took a while to show up with distinctness. Aaron pointed at a top corner of the picture, "See that? Even a beautiful stretch of rainbow in the sky beyond is there to offer you company..."

A smile crept onto Gui Gui's once-depressed face. She looked high up and indeed there was a rainbow circling above them. He placed a hand on her shoulder to console, "Whatever obstacles in life may be, we can always find favour designed for us at the end of a tough race..."


	19. Chapter 19: Turning Point

On sunny bright day as today, Gui Gui let go of all hesitation from the moment she stepped out of her home and coming by to this part of the town. At a certain corner of the street, she ensured herself would not be too overwhelmed. Running a finger over the dusty red-painted surface, she stooped down before the phone-booth which days ago, had sparked an unexpected miracle to her ailing ear. The exhilarating feeling from that significant moment now started bubbling up within her once more. She displayed a faint smile and closed her eyes, like any naive girl would do before saying her heartfelt wish. She attempted to catch that sense of fluttering hope so fragile yet convincing. A series of recent turn of events now flashed past her mind like swift lighting powerful and unsurmountable. Now, she could relax with gladness. The heavens above has not let her down. At the end of the tunnel, there was promising light ready to deliver her from the depths to a breathtaking future.

While she was still indulged in such thoughts, the sound of a click on a camera from somewhere alerted her senses. She looked up and around, then heard familiar footsteps approaching fast from behind.

"Hi, Ying Jie...we're almost meeting like every day!" This someone who spoke just worked wonders in providing her whole being with calming effect.

Her lips curved into a smile again, "Aaron..."

He reached her side and got down to try and see what could be fascinating her so much, "What's keeping you that interested, huh??"

She shook her head and took out a sheet of something from her bag.

He spotted, "Nice graphics of a pair of lovers holding each other's hands...are you advertising for love at this time of the year?"

Gui Gui turned somewhat sober to explain, "One day, I heard someone spoke a very touching line while I was waiting here...Bringing with him the soothing wings of healing and restoration for me...Now, I just want to spread that happiness back to people all around..."

After listening to her words attentively, he appeared to be pondering deeply.

Flashback...

"I just like the feeling of holding your hands...When was the last time we did it? Once more, please....."

From another side of the booth, Aaron tried to take the initiative to hold her hands once again, but she drew back and turned about to avoid his gaze.

"Hebe...," he hesitated.

"Do you still not understand, Aaron?" she reminded out of frustration.

End of Flashback...

Gui Gui has to waved infront of him a few times before he was aware. He responded with embarrassment, "Oh, did you say anything??"

She tried to suppress a giggle, "I'm just going to paste this poster here over the glass panel, that's it!"

He wondered, "What if people took it down?"

She turned back to him with a shrug, "I don't mind...maybe I'll print out another copy and paste it up again or perhaps not??" Grabbing out a roll of adhesive tape, she started positioning the poster at various eye-catching corners.

"Do you always come to this part of the town?" he asked casually while watching her going about with the task.

Gui Gui gave a thought before inquiring, "How about you?"

He smiled at her, "This is the second time you're questioning me...Well, it's all because of you mentioning this Dawnford Town the first time we met that I'm here with my camera on a photography expedition..." He held up the camera dangling from around his neck.

She tore a short piece of the tape, "This place reminds me of a lot of things, events, memories and promises of sorts..."

A soft beep from his camera made Aaron check his gadget, "Oh, sorry I need to get some new batteries for this..."

Gui Gui pressed hard against the poster now already well-stucked against the phone-booth, "Can I tag along?...My job's already done..."

Aaron nodded to agree, "Why not?" He got up, but then nearly tripped over. Seeing Gui Gui about to rise, he stopped her and quickly offered a hand, "Careful, the ground's not even...Here, hold onto to me..."

Gui Gui looked at him, slightly taken aback. She then recalled what exactly was heard the other day...

"I just like the feeling of holding your hands...When was the last time we did it? Once more, please....."

Gui Gui quickly forced herself to regain her sense of the presence and stammered, "Err...okay..."

She stood back on her feet with his help. They went on to cross the street to the row of shops on the other side.

"Did you take many pictures on the way?" Gui Gui asked Aaron as they walked along.

He tried to estimate mentally, "Hmmm...guess 20 or so since dawn..."

Gui Gui was intrigued, "Wow...that's quite some! Then where did you-..." Her voice abruptly trailed off when something apparently disturbed her focus. She turned around.

"What's wrong??" Aaron returned curiously.

Gui Gui continued to look about, trying to search for the source of distraction. After some seconds, she was not successful so faced Aaron again to dismiss the matter. She replied non-chalantly, "Nothing, I....."

"Gui Gui!!" he finally called out loud to her.

She immediately spun around and gasped, "Wang Zi..."

Aaron was confused, "Ying Jie, who are you gazing at??"

Gui Gui turned back to him but looked extremely uncertain.

Wang Zi slowly marched up towards them. What surprised him was Gui Gui could tell the difference that Aaron was directing his question to her after he yelled at her himself. "Just what's happening?" he muttered.


	20. Chapter 20: Earnest Sides

The three of them gathered at a restaurant after that chance meeting with Wang Zi. He was totally inclined to find out what had been going on as alot of questions starting to clog his mind. What was Gui Gui up to these days? He somehow knew she has changed a bit. Her attitude and the way she spoke made him all the more curious. Seated opposite her and this popular alumnae of their school, he got the feeling that Gui Gui was struggling all her best to avoid eye contact at himself. He wondered if she was not at all willing to let known the background of his relationship with Gui Gui. Not wanting to succumb further into the icy cold silence in between them, Wang Zi voiced out, "Wu Ying Jie, why don't you and I exchange seats? This one here is more comfortable for you..."

Gui Gui turned to him with a quizzical look at first, but then quietly complied without questioning. On the side, Aaron watched on with awkwardness and felt not quite right since agreeing to join them both in this kind of setting. Before he has the chance to continue with a light-hearted conversation, the waiter came by their table to ask about their orders.

"Salad with spaghetti..."

"Salad with fettuccine..."

Wang Zi seized the chance to say at the same time with Aaron, in order to do a test. The waiter appeared a little mixed up so requested for them both to repeat.

Pretending to be absent-minded, Wang Zi asked Gui Gui what he had said seconds ago.

She wondered, "Isn't it fettuccine? And....."

He pressed her, "And what else??"

Gui Gui thought hard, "I guess...salad??"

Wang Zi was puzzled upon hearing so. He could half-deduced that she seemed to be able to tell apart his own voice and Aaron's. He continued and pointed to Aaron, "What did he order then?"

Not needing to put on too much effort, she answered, "Salad with spaghetti..."

Wang Zi found himself at a lost for words.

Aaron then called for the waiter's attention once more, "Orange juice, please and..."

"Orange ice tea!!!" Wang Zi snapped back to reality and spoke at record-breaking speed to catch up with Aaron's words. He told Gui Gui to recall what they both had uttered individually.

She kept her calm and said, "It's orange juice for Aaron and a different orange-flavoured ice tea for you..."

Wang Zi only gazed at her with unbelief as a result. On the other hand, Aaron was finding the situation increasingly weird.

The waiter went on to ask Gui Gui what she would like. The next second, Aaron's handphone sounded. He excused himself to pick up the call.

Noticing how Gui Gui suddenly turned indecisive, the waiter passed to her a copy of their menu. Since Aaron had gone elsewhere to talk, she set down the booklet first and said with a serious tone, "Please don't make Aaron confused..."

Wang Zi was disturbed by her reaction, "Who's causing confusion in the first place?"

She doubted the motive behind such a question by him, "I don't understand you, Wang Zi..."

He merely returned impatiently, "Why didn't you address me this way all the while when he was with us??"

"I--...," Gui Gui was taken aback.

Aaron came running back to the table, "I am very sorry...there's an urgent matter I need to attend to so gotta go...See you both!!" He grabbed his bag and prepared to leave.

"It's okay, see you again," Gui Gui bade.

Before going on his way, Aaron turned back around, "Thanks, Ying Jie...and...and...Qiu Sheng Yi, yes, that's right!! I'll remember you!! Bye!"

They both waved at him and he soon hurried out of the restaurant.

Gui Gui still has her focus on the exit door closing even for a while after Aaron has disappeared behind it. This did not escape Wang Zi's notice. He then alerted the waiter and took the menu away from Gui Gui's hands, "Sorry, we now decided that both of us are not hungry anymore. We'll come back again next time..." He got up from his seat and walked over to her. Catching her hand, he pulled Gui Gui along with him out of the restaurant.

Stepping onto the open street, Gui Gui ended her minute-long complaint of how tight he was holding onto her despite not retaliating or freeing herself.

He turned to her soberly, "Don't you wish for me to release you??"

Gui Gui only stared at him back in submissive silence, not attempting in the least to provoke his anger, if it in fact exist at this point in time. Her emotions were even more muddled as she has to admit so. She noted the advancing crowd of passers-by, and thus quickly got out her earphones.

Wang Zi gently released his grip and settled, "Let's find a peaceful place to talk things over...Come..." After starting her discman in her half-zipped bag pocket, she followed him as they made their way across the street.


	21. Chapter 21: Determined Talk

They came to a park, which provided a refuge from the bustle of the town's noisy streets. Walking up to an empty bench, Wang Zi sat down and so did Gui Gui. The windy weather caused a loud but pleasant rustling of the leaves in the trees all around. This refreshed both of their moods at the same time. Since there was hardly anyone else within their sight, Gui Gui removed her earphones and took a deep breath of the soothing clean air.

Beside her, Wang Zi was aware of what she did and could not stop himself from guessing, "Has bringing a player along with you often help much?"

Facing him, she wondered what kind of an answer would be most suitable to give. Not seeing him even over a short few days could lead her to lose touch of a sense of past familiarity with him. It was as though they had only first met and introduced through a dense lense of misunderstood perceptions. Gui Gui clutched tighter at her discman, now has long turned to be her constant company whenever away from home. She trusted it as deeply as a well-attached friend, which she came to realise there was no one in the world worth such high honour in her regard.

"Have I?" he uttered to break off her train of thoughts. Gui Gui only gathered that he had been speaking all the while she was engrossed in her own little episode of contemplation. She could not figure out what he had been saying and overly despised her brief foolishness.

She stammered, not knowing how to respond but still, the word was earnestly pronounced, "Sorry....."

The moment he heard, Wang Zi highly doubted if he was in a deserved position to accept the apology. He turned to her, with his hand reaching out to grab her uneasy ones. Looking softly into her hesitant eyes, he set aside his usual aloof attitude and continued, "Know why I have never tried giving you birthday presents in a long time?"

She shook her head in silence. Once more, the hurts she has sustained from their ambiguous relationship now hurled back against her like a huge unwelcomed blow.

He revealed, "I had been waiting to come up with something you really longed for all this while...especially on days when you have the most hopes for...I was naive, thinking that I could be the only one to alleviate that clingy source of your main distress..."

"Wang Zi, I've never had in mind for you to perform the impossible," Gui Gui stressed.

He sighed in exasperation, "So it's not me...but him??"

She thought that by averting her gaze away from him, that telltale expression on her face could be less apparent to be detectable.

"Sorry," he expressed with undeniable regret. "It's always when you needed me most that I never failed to hurt you..." He then slid a hand into his pocket and took a thing out for her, "I have read your letter...Here's your bus pass which you have given up for my indecision..."

He placed it into her hand. Recognising what was originally hers, Gui Gui assured, "Wang Zi, you did come by the phone booth at last, right? Tell me it's true..."

He was unsure at this minute to admit, for what he would say might cause her undue confusion. She met someone else who could naturally offer her much relief from her problem at last. Aaron should be her ultimate stop of happiness, not Wang Zi himself.

Gui Gui nudged him strongly, "Please, Wang Zi...I need you to say it!"

He remained as quiet as ever and let go of his hand reluctantly, looking away to shift his focus on the empty wide green field before them.

On the side, Gui Gui hung her head low, with tears slowly but gradually filling her eyes. Disappointment was eating bit by bit deeper into her soul at Wang Zi's unwillingness to reply. As she scanned aimlessly from one end of the park to another, she said wearily, "It's been 16 years since we first met each other as kids in the orphanage...I can remember once again all so clearly this second...Even with so much changes through these trying years, we're still--..." Her voice trailed off when Wang Zi suddenly closed the gap between them and hugged her tight.

Gui Gui wiped dry the streams of tears down her face and grasped firmly onto his shirt, "I will surely know your answer one day, even though....."

"Gui Gui!! We should not be discussing this at the moment," he insisted. "What's important is that we've seen hope in your illness...And..."

Gui Gui could not withhold herself from crying again on his shoulder, "Wang Zi, I know that I have never lose hope all along..."

He pulled apart, only to witness her lovely face now fully-drenched in tears. He wiped them away, feeling the softness of her babyish skin, "That's good...I have always believed in your resilience..."

She choked and lifted her hand to touch his concerned face, "How I have always been yearning to hear your very own voice, Wang Zi...the still voice of an ever gentle Prince..."

He held her hand, "Promise me, Gui Gui...pay Dr Zeng a visit with me at his clinic tomorrow...It's been 10 years since you last did so...I don't want to see you go on suffering without a cure...As for other matters of our own, leave that to fate and the future...Okay?"

She surveyed the persistence and faith in his eyes. They spoke of a great deal of promising recovery for her near at hand. Finally, she nodded boldly to agree with him.


	22. Chapter 22: Enduring Efforts

After an hour long consultation with Dr Zeng in his clinic, Gui Gui and Wang Zi waited in keen anticipation of his concluding analysis on her current condition. He flipped tens of pages of Gui Gui's past records in his file, skimming through certain parts and then studied diligently at others.

After some moments, he set them aside and attended to Gui Gui once more while urging her to relax and take deep breaths for a few seconds. After Dr Zeng figured she was much more at ease, he massaged her temples and then each side behind both her ears. He inquired how she felt when he had done so for at least a minute or two.

Gui Gui opened her eyes, "Nothing....."

Dr Zeng rephrased, "So there's still no sensation of any kind...no pressure on the parts where I touched?"

Seated facing them both, Wang Zi grew concerned especially over the way Gui Gui described her unfeeling reaction.

Dr Zeng stopped and returned to jotting down Gui Gui's statement, "Okay, it appears that Ying Jie, you have made tremendous progress in one critical area while the progress on other less significant aspects remained at the former phase very much like before...But I'm already many times happier for you now..."

Wang Zi felt slight relief as did Gui Gui when they exchanged tacit glances.

Dr Zeng continued, "After so many years, I'm extremely glad that you give yourself a chance to trust in help willingly extended to you...And I'm also certain, you returning here at last must have been the result of some effort put in generously by someone in particular..."

Gui Gui was sensitive to the implications of his remarks and beside her, Wang Zi did not find himself in a worthy position to judge the validity of what was mentioned.

Dr Zeng closed the file and opened one of the bottom drawers of his desk, "Thank you for letting me know that you both will come by the day before. Otherwise, I wouldn't have got this precious tool ready." He checked and searched for a bit.

"I believe such attitude is only expected of us," Wang Zi returned.

Finally, Dr Zeng spotted it, "Ahh...got this..." He placed a slender rod almost the length of a typical pen with one of its ends looking like the numerous hole-like surface of a speaker.

"What's that, doctor?" Gui Gui questioned in puzzlement.

He displayed an understanding smile and said, "It's a voice detector as well as processor..."

The two looked at him as though having realised its uses after Dr Zeng's introduction.

The physician went on to instruct them, "It's not that sophisticated and works very much like any recorder. However, its ultra-high precision and sensitivity are of great use to me in reproducing the distinct voice of any person in its purest and most exact form audible. Then, it will proceed on to perform the most comprehensive analysis of all qualities of a voice ever discovered todate. Now, I only require an one-hour-long recording to get the job done..."

Gui Gui and Wang Zi stared at him wide-eyed in noticeable disbelief.

Dr Zeng quickly assured them both, "Don't worry, you both are geniuses so there shouldn't be any problem, right??"

They both eyed each other with defeating expressions. Yet, at this stage, they could only comply by agreeing with Dr Zeng. Then, flashing a brilliant smile, he requested Wang Zi to give him some time to have a personal talk with Gui Gui.

Before getting up to leave the room, Wang Zi reminded Gui Gui that he would wait outside for her until they were done.

Following Dr Zeng began, "Ying Jie, I'll just go straight to the point...Do you still remember what I told you just before the end of your last visit here 10 years ago??"

Gui Gui tried her best to recall an event that happened so far down in history, "Was it...was it...about my emotions??" She was glad that something came to my mind.

He nodded at her passable memory ability, "So, there's this saying that 'anything psychological is biological at the same time and vice versa', do you think so??"

She thought for a moment, "One has effects on the other..."

He was glad that it made sense for her, "Your emotions will always play a huge part in your physical well-being...Can you describe anything that most delighted you recently?"

After he asked, Gui Gui pondered and pondered continuously. There had been so much that happened these days that threw her in a confusion of selecting which one to narrate. She sighed aloud.

Dr Zeng chuckled, "Okay, okay...now I remember what bizarre matters led you to willingly come to pay me your first visit 14 years back..."

"Huh, that long??" Gui Gui admired his impressive mastery of recollecting bygone events.

He went on, "It's intriguing in a way...You made your mother bought a whole month worth of snacks and forced Qiu Sheng Yi to gorge down all of them. Just so, you would regard him as strong as a young man able to piggybag you all the way from home to this clinic."

Gui Gui ended up laughing along with him for a while after hearing so.

"So, Ying Jie," he advised again. "Like in the past, do give everyone a chance to treat you good...If they are ignorant of your deeper wishes buried down in the cobwebs of your heart for so many years, let them know and everyone will feel better...alright??"

Gui Gui allowed his encouragement to sink in, as much as she was convinced that the meaning in it brought some warmth and light-heartedness to her ailing soul.

Over in the alumni clubroom in the university, Aaron spent some time in going through a number of documents in his hand given him the day before.

From one corner, Danson fired a bottle of coke over to him, which the latter managed to catch hold with ease.

"Nice shot!" his good pal praised the attentive guy. "So are you gonna sign the contract??"

Aaron sighed, "Worse thing is I have no idea whom I'm signing this with...Why assume an anonymous identity? If it's going to be so, to whom am I going to direct my focus of those future musical compositions? Writing songs to a nobody??" He pushed aside those papers and opened up his drink, remaining ever more thoughtful.


	23. Chapter 23: Untimely Attempt

The next morning, Wang Zi went with Gui Gui to their school's alumni clubroom. As they stopped by the doorway, he pointed out to her and said, "I heard from alot of people that Aaron often spent his time here every schoolday...You should be able to find him..."

Gui Gui scanned around, "Do you think we came too early??"

He assured, "Your schedule for today's full with classes throughout the day until late afternoon...I don't think you will have any other free time apart from the next half-hour..."

Gui Gui only sensed silence aside from their soft conversation from where they were standing at before the door. She took a quiet step forward and hesitated.

Wang Zi encouraged further, "I'm sure that he will be more than willing to do it for you...Have faith, Gui Gui...I'll go buy a drink first and will be waiting outside, okay? Don't fret!"

She nodded while seeing him heading away. Gui Gui mastered courage to knock on the door.

There was no response initially so she tried a couple more times. It was not successful and she considered leaving.

Just as she turned about to give up, footsteps were heard approaching from the inside. The door was abruptly pulled open and Aaron appeared, "Yes?!"

Gui Gui was somewhat taken aback, upon seeing him all scruffy as if he had just got up from bed. She greeted uneasily, "Hi, sorry to disturb you..."

Aaron realised and quickly smoothened up his own disheveled hair, rolled up his uneven sleeves before explaining, "Sorry Ying Jie, I was here all night since yesterday...Just woke up at the sound of your knocking...Anything I can do for ya??"

Gui Gui was aware of such likelihood, "Actually, I just came by for a chat..." After uttering such, she silently cursed herself for coming up with the most lame excuse.

"Oh, just give me a sec," Aaron rushed inside to grab a bag. Then, coming back to the door again, he opened it wide, "Do come in and take a seat. I'm going to the washroom first and will be back..."

Gui Gui went inside and saw some cluttered desks with the sofa at a corner having over it a thick blanket and some comfortable pillows. Aaron had apparently left and now that she was alone in the clubroom, Gui Gui quickly took out the voice recorder given by Dr Zeng. Turning it on, she placed on a chair and then sat herself beside it, assuming that with the device's high sensitivity, it would still work well regardless of the distance. Then, glancing about, she spotted some empty coke cans and bottles lying on other desks and chairs. And there were also musical instruments like a guitar and keyboard at the other end of the room. Gui Gui recalled the first time she heard Aaron sung onstage in a hall. It touched her deeply and fueled her emotions with much hope. If there was to be another chance she could enjoy such experience, then perhaps something greater might also happen.

Just as she was still engaged in those wonder, Aaron came running back, "Oh, sorry to keep you waiting..."

Gui Gui smiled at seeing him with a neater appearance, "No problem..."

He sighed, "Gosh, this place is really, all mess...sorry, just give another sec to clean up..."

"I'll help you!" Gui Gui instinctively stood up. However, the sound of something falling sharply onto the ground alerted both's attention.

She gasped and looked about. Aaron, on the other hand, walked over. He got down to pick up the voice recorder inches away from her feet.

Gui Gui's heart raced. She had been so careless and thought that Aaron could not possibly find out. Now, she was at a lost of how to clarify to him.

He turned to her, "Is this yours?"

Gui Gui averted her gaze while thinking hard of the consequences. He asked again, "Ying Jie...what's with this?"

Gui Gui forced herself to calm down, despite imagining all sorts of possibilities of being blamed. She then grasped onto his arm and fervently apologised, "I'm sorry, Aaron...I don't mean to do this...The reason why is because...because...you might think it's weird for me to record your voice and misunderstand...at least this is what I believe...I'm a strange girl, the whole school knows that...So sorry....." Tears welled up in her eyes that she found herself impossible to face him again.

He placed the recorder into her hand and was sure she must be now sobbing hard. Aaron reached out to wipe her pale cheeks dry, "You're not, Ying Jie...In fact,..." He pulled her towards himself into a hug, "Believe me...you're special..."

Gui Gui revelled in his warm embrace. Aaron went on to confess, "In my heart, you always will ever be..."

Moving the door which has been left ajar, Wang Zi was surprised to see them in such a manner that his drink eventually fell from his hands to drop on the floor.


	24. Chapter 24: Thankful Remedy

In his clinic, Dr Zeng gave Gui Gui an earpiece as he explained, "Based on what I got from the sound recorder, I have managed to reproduce the only two distinct quality of voices you are able to differentiate in your hearing. Now, as long as you are wearing this, it will work wonder by replacing the same kind of voice you hear from every person of the opposite gender with these two contrasting voices continually being processed, no matter how little you're able to distinguish between each one. Then, it will ease off all sorts of frustrations for you, I believe..."

Gui Gui was utterly glad, "Goodness, thank you, Doctor...You have managed a miracle...How could I thank you enough?" She quickly held up the earpiece and positioned to wear it.

He smiled, "How does it feel? Any difference??"

She looked at him wide-eyed, "There is...Doctor, it feels as though you're speaking with Aaron's voice..." Grabbing his hands, she thanked him happily from the bottom of her heart.

He patted her gently and expressed, "Ying Jie, hope that you will be able to enjoy a whole new meaning of growing up...less stress and worries but more adventures and the desire to be courageous..."

Gui Gui was abruptly touched upon hearing his words, "I know, this year's summer is many times more refreshing...I had came across at least three times in a row over this week..."

He was grateful for her, "Keep believing...and if you feel like losing it all at times, think about everyone by your side...they can be your source of support..."

She expressed again, "Thank you, Doctor...Now I can say without doubt that my wishes have been taken care of..."

He joked, "Oh...by whom??"

She pondered on his question, unsure of how to make of the person he was referring to.

Dr Zeng chuckled, "Okay, I won't tease you...So, come back within a month for a review, alright??"

She nodded and bade goodbye before leaving the room.

After the door closed, Dr Zeng hoped he had made the right decision of not revealing to Gui Gui yet that after doing repetitive experiments and trials, he was predicting that her auditory nerves would recover within at most two weeks. Till then, he could imagine how much of relief and joy would come by her in the most natural and unrushed manner. He sighed.

Outside in the waiting room, Wang Zi and Aaron was seated beside each other. They had little verbal interaction most of the time. Wang Zi had been involved in silent thoughts of making sense out of all that had happened these days. In the end, he unzipped his bag and took out a bundle of envelopes seemingly with letters inside. Turning to Aaron, he offered, "Here, take these..."

He wondered, "What are they??"

Wang Zi told with tinge of regret, "There're all Gui Gui's apology letters..."

"Huh? For who?" Aaron was extremely puzzled.

Placing them all on his hands, Wang Zi only implied, "That's no longer important...whether you'll know or not in future, these will help you understand her better and the profound voices of her heart..." He then got up and prepared to walk away.

Aaron also stood up and called out, "Wait...I have another question, why must you label her as 'Gui Gui'??"

Wang Zi turned back around, "The abnormality of one of her senses leaves everyone without a choice...But, to be known as her own self by at least another person at this point in life's long journey is not too late...Good Luck!" He gave a thumbs up and left.

From one corner, Gui Gui appeared out of the doctor's room. Aaron let Wang Zi's words sank in and faced her with a soft warm smile. She quickly walked up to him.

"Come, I'll send you home," he took the initiative to grab her hand. Gui Gui thought her heart skipped a beat as she lifted her gaze to meet his apparently engaging eyes. They then headed out of the clinic together to catch the next bus.


	25. Chapter 25: Resolution

Gui Gui moved closer to take another snapshot. On the other hand, Aaron, who had ran some distance along the beach, shouted out to her, "Hey Ying Jie, that's the tenth time you have taken pictures of our footprints...are you all done??"

Gui Gui smiled and made an 'OK' sign to him, "Footprints are unique...And you can do more with that Photoshop program as well!!" She then marched cheerfully towards him.

Aaron took his guitar which he has brought along, "Come, I'm gonna start playing...I need you to listen to my first composition..."

Gui Gui managed to catch up with him and sat down, "Alright, alright...I'm all ears!"

He took a deep breath and then started strumming the guitar, telling her, "The name of this song is, 'Gui Gui, My Rainy Days' Blessing'...Ready??"

She nodded earnestly and from the very moment the music started, Gui Gui was drawn towards it with heartfelt emotions. It brought to mind so much memories that happened recently to transform her sadness into glee. Gazing at Aaron, she got to admit he looked most stunning with that guitar...Next time, she got to make him play the piano for her.

Since the lyrics has yet to be complete, Aaron only began to sing at the point of the chorus. Gui Gui felt so soothed by the melody of his voice. Then, somewhat mesmerised, she was bit by bit overwhelmed. Soon, in the middle of her daze, she found her head spinning and following, a painful headache attacked her.

Aaron paused as he was quick enough to notice Gui Gui turning pale and was about to faint. He quickly got to her side, "Are you okay, Ying Jie??"

Gui Gui was so much overtaken by the abrupt dizzy spell that she could hardly respond, only shaking her head.

He touched her forehead, "Think I better bring you to the hospital...Hang on, okay?" He flung her arms over his own shoulders and hastily piggy-backed her away from the beach.

Worries hit him hard as Aaron tried to urge Gui Gui not to succumb to unconsciousness along the way.

They were about to reach the road when suddenly out of the blue and beyond Aaron's awareness, a kid cycling a bike was approaching fast in their direction. When he saw them, he shouted out in panic since at the speed which he was going downhill, he found it hard to slow down. "Watch out!! I just learned how to bike today!!"

By the time Aaron spotted him, it was already too late. Unable to brake properly, the kid on his bicycle knocked Aaron and Gui Gui down. Their fall ended up in such a way that Aaron was over Gui Gui and their lips met.

The kid sighed with relief since he observed that they weren't hurt that much. He smiled embarrassingly looking at the both of them. Interestingly, Gui Gui opened her eyes next second and staring up at Aaron, her face reddened. Aaron quickly got up and apologised, "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

She sat up awkwardly. The kid only laughed, "Don't you guys like each other? What's there to 'sorry' about??" He then turned about to leave.

Gui Gui sensed all her discomforts from a while ago gone. Aaron offered her a hand to help her up. Then, her cellphone rang and Gui Gui hurriedly answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello...It's Wang Zi...I have placed a copy of my notes in your mailbox...Just check it when you're home, okay?"

Upon hearing him, Gui Gui gasped, "Wang Zi...You sound so different?? Are you really Wang Zi??"

"Of course!"

Aaron, who has been watching on the side, suddenly realised what was amiss. He then cried out, "Ying Jie! You're not wearing your earpiece!"

Gui Gui was startled, "Huh?" She touched her ears and true enough, there was nothing. Then, seeing some passers-by conversing with one another, she ran up to them.

She almost could not believe that each stranger's voice was distinctly different. Gui Gui yelped and turned to Aaron, "I think...I am cured!!"

He went up to hug her tight, "Really...Ying Jie...You don't have to be afraid now..."

Tears unknowingly filled her eyes, "Yes!! Thank you...thank God..."

Aaron pulled apart to give her a tender kiss on the cheek this time, "I'm happy for you!"

Gui Gui smiled the happiest at last, "Aaron, this is a miracle!"

He held her hand close, "Promise that you'll come together with me to my 'New Song' Press Conference tomorrow??"

She nodded with gladness, "I will..."

They then went hand in hand to the nearby street and joyfully await the next bus to come.

-THE END-

"Thanks Alot for reading!"


End file.
